Larry's Favorite Stories!/Credits
Writers *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki Directors *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki Story *Doug Peterson *Sean Gaffney Producers *Jon Gadsby *Jennifer Combs Production Coordinators *Jennifer Combs *Holly Vickery Production Assistants *Holly Vickery *Joshua Lindsay *Alex Scheidler *Heather Finch Concept Art *Joseph Sapulich *Aaron Hartline *Daniel López Muñoz *Hyun Huh *Stephen Unterfranz *Jeremy Vickery Storyboards *Luis Contreras *Everett Downing *Tod Carter Layout *Steve Leeper *Charles Ramsey *Ryan Williams *Alex Li Modeling *Daniel López Muñoz *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery *Joseph Sapulich *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Stephen Unterfranz Coloring and Texturing *Daniel López Muñoz *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery Character Engineering *Mike Laubach *Ron Smith *Jeremy Vickery *Daniel López Muñoz *Rob Ducey *Brad Hiebert *Henry Vera *Joe McFadden Animation *Andy Arnett *Tom Danen *Robert Ellis *Joe McFadden *Ron Smith *Nathan Tungseth *Bryan Moll *Marc Vulcano *Aaron Hartline *Mike Laubach *Charles Ramsey *Jeremy Vickery *Ryan Williams *Rob Ducey Transcription *Jennifer Combs *Joseph Sapulich *James Breckenridge *Joe McFadden Lighting *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Adam Holmes *Nicole Allen *Richard Gouge *Charles Ramsey Effects *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Adam Holmes *Nicole Allen *Richard Gouge *Rob Ducey *Henry Vera Matte Paintings *Joseph Sapulich *Everett Downing *Daniel López Muñoz *Richard Gouge *Daniel Patrick O'Brien Technical Development *Henry Vera Compositing *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Aaron Hartline *Jeremy Vickery *Daniel López Muñoz *James Breckenridge *Charles Ramsey *Adam Holmes *Jennifer Combs *John Wahba Software Development *Ken Greene *Scott Nelson *Alan Millman *Tim Toll *Henry Vera Render Management *Ken Greene *Scott Nelson *Jennifer Combs *Tim Toll *Henry Vera *Heather Finch *Joshua Lindsay Software Support *Dan Walker Database Development *Scott Nelson Digital Assets *Patty O'Kelley Video Editing *John Wahba Subtitling *John Wahba Sound Effects *John Wahba Voices *Mike Nawrocki as Larry-Boy/Larry the Cucumber, Scallion 2, Jerry Gourd and Jean-Claude Pea *Phil Vischer as Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Scallion 1, Frankencelery, Pa Grape, Percy Pea, Mr. Nezzer, Dad Pea, Bob the Tomato and Philippe Pea *G. Bock as The Woman in the Window, Rumor Weed and Madame Blueberry *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot *Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus *Lesly Benodin as Lil' Pea *Mike Sage as Scallion 3 *Jim Poole as Scooter *John Wahba as Dad Carrot *Steve Leeper as Woman #1 *Henry Caparoso as Man #1 *Justin Eddy as School Child *Steven Eddy as School Child *Gretchem Heinecke as School Child *Ariel Mock as School Child *Hailey Mock as School Child *Shelby Vischer as School Child *Jackie Ritz as Barbara *Paul Rosenburg as Bill Music *Kurt Heinecke *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki Orchestra *Mike Duggan *Peter Labella *Simin Ganatra *Kyu-Young Kim *Sylvia Myintoo *Ann Duggan *Rika Seko *Katheryn Lockwood *Elizabeth Holzman *Claudia Lasareff-Mironof *Brandon Vamos *John Tuck Choir Songs "The Rumor Weed Song" Music by Kurt Heinecke and Phil Vischer Lyrics by Phil Vischer ©1999 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Rumor Weed Cover" Produced by Masaki Arranged by Masaki and Frank Tate Performed by The W's (appearing courtesy of 5 Minute Walk Records) Additional Lyrics by Phil Vischer "Larry-Boy Theme Song" Music and Production by David Mullen Lyrics by Phil Vischer and David Mullen ©1999 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced and Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing All Other Songs ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Love My Duck" Words and Music by Phil Vischer ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Must Have It" Words and Music by Phil Vischer ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "There Once Was a Man" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Kurt Heinecke and Phil Vischer ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Selfish Song" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Kurt Heinecke and Phil Vischer ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Endangered Love" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Kurt Heinecke *Brad Schlueter *Brian Rip *Heather Finch *Charlotte Jackson *Marc Vulcano *Roddy Chiong Audio Engineering *Adam Frick *Conrad Strauss *Doug Ackman Studio Systems Administrators *Pat Keane *Matt Gruett *Wes Suess IT *Wayne Geils Special Thanks *Charlotte Jackson *Bill Haljun *Darren Raichart *Jon Gadsby *Patty O'Kelley *Holly Vickery Content Consultant *Scottie May Executive in Charge of Production *Mark Buczek *Chris Meidl Executive Producers *Phil Vischer Category:Research